le royaume de laruku
by aya takarai
Summary: un peit delire fait en cours.Tetsu est prince.Lors d'un bal il rencontre une charmante personne....a vous de lire pour savoir.


Le royaume de Laruku

Il était une fois,dans un royaume lointain,un jeune prince qui s'ennuyait et qui regardait à travers la fenêtre le jardin qui d'étendait à perte de vue.

Le prince Tetsu,agé de 21 ans,soupira et s'ecarta de la vitre.Il s'apprêtait à s'allonger lorsque son père fit irruption dans sa chambre.

-Ah mon fils,tu es là!

-Oui Père?

-Je voulais te prevenir,dans quelques semaines,tu seras agé de 22 ans.Pour fêter comme il se doit ton anniversaire,j'ai decidé d'organiser un bal.

-Un bal?

-Oui.Et j'éspère que tu y trouveras une épouse car a 22 ans,un prince se doit de penser à l'avenir du royaume.

-Mais Père,je n'ai pas envie de me marier§

-Tetsu,je suis vieux.Dans peu de temps,tu me succèderas sur le trône.Je veux que tu conduise comme un prince digne et exemplaire et que tu choisisse une des princesse qui seront invitées.

Le prince baissa la tête et dit:

-Bien sûr,Père.

Il regarda son père partir vers son bureau à grand pas suivi par un petit secrétaire.

Il s'assit sur son lit et dit tout bas:

-Je ne veux pas me marier,je suis trop jeune.

Il s'endormit et se vit déjà marier dans ses rêves.

Les quelques jours avant le bal était stressant pour les domestiques.Le roi Ken voulait que tout soit parfait pour la soirée.

-Alors mon fils,comment trouves-tu la salle?demanda le roi quand le prince entra.

-Magnifique.

-Bien.

Le roi retourna à ses occupations et Tetsu soupira encore.

-Prince Tetsu,devons-nous mettre des banderoles dorées ou argentées.

-Euh...Argentées,dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux banderoles.

-Bien,mon prince.

La salle de bal fut finie la veille du bal.

Le prince se reposait à l'abri du vent dans les bois quand il entendit une servante du nom d'Elsa l'appellait.

-Prince Tetsu,prince Tetsu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elsa?

-Oh,prince.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement puis se releva.

-Votre père vous appelle.

-Pourquoi?

-Le tailleur royal est arrivé,on vous attend pour les mensurations.

-Oh d'accord.Retourne au château et dis àmon père que j'arrive.

-Bien.

Elle s'inclina et partit.

Le prince ramassa sa cape et retourna au château.

-Vous m'avez fait demander?fit-il en entrant dans la salle du conseil.

-Oui.Viens faire les essayages de ton costume.

Le prince obéit et,une fois les mesures prises,retourna dans ses appartements.Il saisit un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et s'y plongea.

Le lendemain,son père vin le chercher por d'autres essayages jusqu'à trouver le costume idéal pour la soirée.

Celle-ci arriva très rapidement et le prince fut applaudi à son arrivée dans la salle de bal.Il salua et s'assit sur le trône à côté de celui de son père.

-Alors fils,as-tu repéré une future reine?

-Non,pas encore Père.

-Peut-être qu'en passant dans la salle,tu en verras une?

-Bien ,Père.repondit Tetsu en comprenant le demande implicite du roi.

Tetsu salua plusieures familles royales étrangères et sortit sur le balcon.

Il y apperçut une très jolie jeune fille,quoique bizarrement vêtue.En effet,elle portait une tunique blanche passée sur un pantalon large noir.Le prince fut très surpris car toutes les jeunes filles présentes portaient de somptueuses robes.

La jeune fille se sentit observée et partit du balcon.

Tetsu regarda les long cheveux ondulés et finit par rentrer lui aussi dans la salle.Mais il la perdit de vue dans la foule.Il retourna près de son père qui lui demanda si il avait enfin repérer quelqu'un.

-Il se pourrait qu'une jeune fille me plaise...repondit le jeune prince.

-Et comment se prénomme-t-elle?

-Euh..Je ne sais pas,je ne lui ai pas parler.

-Mais...Tetsu!

-Désolé, je...

Il s'arreta et demanda:

-Qui est la personne qui danse avec la jeune fille brune avec la robe bleue?

-C'est le prince Hyde et sa cousine Megumi.

-Oh.

Il se rendit alors compte que la jeune fille du balcon n'était,en réalité,que le prince Hyde.

Il se leva et s'approcha du couple.

-Puis-je vous parler un instant?fit-il en s'adressant à Hyde.

-D'accord.Je reviens Megumi.

Tetsu adorait cette voix grave.

Ils sortirent sur le balcon où Hyde s'adossa à la rembarde.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je...

Tetsu se sentit intimidé par le charme qui se dégageait du jeune homme.

-Je vous ai vu m'observer sur le balcon tout à l'heure,reprit Hyde.

-Je vous avez pris pour une femme!avoua Tetsu.

Le prince Hyde éclata de rire et dit:

-Cela m'arrive tout le temps!

-Ah bon?

-Oui?Oh,je me présente,je suis Hyde,Prince du royaume de Shieru.

-Tetsu,prince du royaume de...

-Laruku.Je sais, on y est.

-Ah oui,c'est vrai,fit le plus grand en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Bon anniversaire!

-Pardon?

-Ce bal,C'est bien pour votre anniversaire.

-Ah,oui.Et aussi pour que je trouve une épouse.

-Oh!fit Hyde d'une petite voix.Vous allez vous marier.

-Non,pas encore.Je n'ai pas trouvé de fiancée.Et vous,votre père ne vous a pas soumis aux devoirs princiers.

-Je suis le cadet.Mon frère Yukihiro est le prince heritier.Donc je n'ai pas trop de devoirs.

-Vous avez de la chance.

-Oui.

Le carillon annonça minuit et l'heure du gateau.Ils rentrèrent et Tetsu retourna près des trônes.Il souffla les bougies et coupa le gateau.La soirée se termina assez tranquillement mais Tetsu déplora de ne pas avoir pu reparler au Prince Hyde.

Il alla se coucher et alors,qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil,il entendit frapper à sa fenêtre.Il se releva et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer Hyde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Je voulais vous revoir.

-Mais...

-Chut.S'il-vous-plait,venez marcher avec moi.

-D'accord,je m'habille.

Il se tourna et passa un pantalon et une tunique noire.Il prit ses chaussure à la main pour eviter de faire du bruit et sortit dans les couloirs du château,Hyde le suivant.

Une fois dehors,Hyde l'entraina dans les bois.

-Mais où m'emmenez-vous?

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

-Euh...

Ils suivirent un chemin qui déboucha sur une petite clairière où il y avait un lac et une cascade.

-C'est très joli.

-C'est mon jardin secret,pile à la limite de nos deux royaume frontaliers.repondit Hyde.

-OH...Mais que fais-tu?

-Je vais me baigner.

-Elle doit etre gelée.

Hyde éclata de rire et dit:

-Tu compte prendre racine sur le bord ou tu viens.

-Je plonge pas dans de l'eau froide,moi.

Hyde se rapprocha et passa derrière Tetsu.Il lui souffla"Fais moi confiance" et le poussa dans l'eau.

Tetsu remonta à la surface et vit Hyde plié de rire sur le bord.

-Tu verrais ta tête!ria celui-ci.

-Oui,bah aide moi à remonter maintenant.

Hyde attrapa la main du prince mais celui ci l'attira dans l'eau.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça.

Il commença à arroser Tetsu en riant alors que celui ci répondait.Hyde,lassé,se rapprocha et commença à chatouiller le plus grand.Tetsu essaya d'échapper aux doigts fins et finit par le plaquer au bord.Hyde se sentit toute chose en sentant Tetsu le plaquer contre le bord.Il rougit de leur proximité.

-Ne refais jamais ça!Je deteste les chatouilles!

-Désolé...

-Bah,fais pas cette tête,c'est pas si grave.

Hyde releva son visage et sourit.Tetsu voulut s'éloigner mais glissa et aterrit sur Hyde.

-Euh..Désolé.

-Pas de mal,repondit le plus petit d'une voix rauque.

Puis pris par un élan soudain,il s'approcha de Tetsu et posa ses levres sur les siennes.Tetsu ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et se recula.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû.fit Hyde en sortant de l'eau.

Il se rhabilla et commença a partir quand Tetsu sortit lui aussi de l'eau.

-Attend,explique-moi!

-Je.. J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser.

-Pourquoi?

Hyde se retouna,les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et cria:

-Parce que tu me plait!

-Mais nous sommes tous les deux des hommes.

-Je sais...Je sais.Mon père dit que c'est immoral,anormal et dégoutant,fit Hyde en detournant les yeux.Mais Yuki dit que tant qu'on s'aime,il n'a pas de mal.

-Je suis plus de l'avis de ton frère.

-Hein?

-Je suis d'accord avec ton frère,répéta Tetsu.Juste une question:tu as déjà eu une aventure avec un homme?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

-Simple curiosité.

-Oui.Avec mon précepteur,j'avais 17 ans.

-Et jusqu'où vous êtes allé?

-Mais c'est quoi ces questions?

-Je...Désolé.fit Tetsu en se detournant.

-On dirait de..de la jalousie!fit Hyde en souriant.

-Pourquoi je serais jaloux?

-Peut-être parce que je te plait mais que tu veux pas l'avouer.dit le Prince en entourant la taille de Tetsu.

Ce dernier soupira de bien-être et dit:

-Hum;peut-être bien.

Il se retouna et embrassa Hyde.Au bout de quelque minutes,ils decidèrent de rentrer au château et se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit du prince Tetsu.

Au reveil,Tetsu sentit une douce caresse dans le dos et se retourna.

-Bonjour.Fit Hyde

-Bonjour.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se levèrent avant que le roi ne vienne.Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Mon fils,tu es levé.Mais que fais le prince Hyde ici?

-On a discuter jusque tard dans la nuit,votre Majesté.Et je me suis endormi.Tetsu m'as pas voulu me reveiller ou alerter tout le château.mentis le prince Hyde.

-Oh.Votre père doit être inquiet de ne pas vous voir revenir.

-Je vais aller rejoindre mon père.Puis-je prendre un bain avant?

-Bien sur.Tetsu,montre lui la salle de bain et prête lui quelques vêtements.

-Bien Père.

Le roi Ken sortit et Tetsu entra dans une piece adjacente à la chambre.La piece était toute en marbre blanc et une grande baignoire était creusée dans le sol.

-Là il y a des serviette,dans ce meuble tout le nécessaire de toilette et ici divers sels de bains.expliqua Tetsu en designant tout à tour les meubles.

-D'accord.

Il s'apprêta à sortir quand Hyde le retînt par le bras.

-Viens avec moi.

-Hyde,on sera nus.

-Et alors?

-Je ..Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir!fit Tetsu en rougissant.

-Oh.repondit hyde en prenant lui aussi une teinte rouge.On evitera de se frôler.

-D'accord.Fais couler l'eau ,s'il-te-plait.

Il prit deux grandes serviettes et les ammena au bord avec une bouteille de savon à la pêche.

Il entra dans l'eau en caleçon qu'il retira sous l'eau troublée par les sels de bain qu'avait rajouté Hyde.

Hyde fit de même et saisit la bouteille de savon.

Il savonna le dos de Tetsu qui soupira d'aise et dit:

-Hyde,c'est pas comme ça que je pourrais resister.

-Desolé!fit-il en passant ses mains pour savonner le torse.

-Tu n'est absolument pas désolé...

-En fait,non.

Tetsu se retourna pour faire face à Hyde et lança:

-Espèce de démon tentateur!

Hyde éclata de rire et lança:

-Moi non.Je suis un ange.

Puis il embrassa Tetsu.Le baiser devînt plus profond,le savonnage devînt carresses.

Enfièvrés par leur baiser et la chaleur du bain,ils se donnèrent de voluptueuses carresses et ne firent plus qu'un.

Après un orgasme fulgurant,Tetsu s'appuya sur Hyde et se retira de lui.

-Desolé.Je t'ai fait mal?

-Non;C'était divin.

Ils s'enbrassèrent,se rincèrent et sortirent du bain.Tetsu secha Hyde et lui passa des vêtement pris dans son armoire.

-Merci.

Hyde s'habilla et regarda Tetsu se vêtir.

-Tu vas me manquer.

-On s'ecrira.assura le prince Tetsu.

-Je...

-Oui?

-Non,rien.

Ils sortirent et virent le carosse prêt à ramener Hyde chez lui.

-Bon,on se voit bientôt.

-Fais attention à toi!fit Tetsu.

Hyde s'approcha,regarda aux alentour et l'embrassa.

-N'ai crainte.

Et il monta dans la voiture qui partir au galop.

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis le bal et le prince entretenait une correspondance régulière avec Hyde.Répondant à la dernière missive;il n'entendit pas son père entrer.

-Tetsu,j'ai pris une décision.

Surpris,il rengea les lettres et fit face à son père.

-Laquelle,Père?

-Je t'ai choisi une épouse.

-Quoi?

-Oui.Dans quelques mois tu vas épouser la fille du roi Gackt,Namie.Elle n'a pas ommis d'objection en vue de ce mariage.

-Mais je ne peux pas me marier avec elle.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Mon..Mon coeur a choisis quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah,qui est-elle?

-Hyde.

-Le prince Hyde?

-Oui.dit fièrement Tetsu.

-Mais..  
-Je n'épouserais que Hyde.

-Mais vous êtes homme tous le deux.

-L'amour n'a pas de sexe.

Le roi regarda le jeune homme devant lui et soupira.

-Si tel est le chemin que tu as choisis.Je t'aime trop pour t'en écarter.Je déplore juste de ne pas avoir de petit-enfants.

-Merci Père.fit le jeune prince en enlaçant le roi.

-On ira dans la semeine demander la main du prince.

C'est ainsi que le roi et son fils se préparèrent pour leur voyage au royaume de Shieru qu'ils atteignirent en quelques heures.Ils se presentèrent au château et devant le roi.

-Roi Miyavi,mon fils et moi sommes venu vous soumettre une requête.

Le roi,entouré par ses deux fils,regardais le roi Ken qui était un vieil ami.

-Je vous écoute.

Le prince Tetsu se releva et dis:

-Je vous demande,moi Tetsu,prince du royaume Laruku,officiellement la main du prince Hyde afin qu'il devienne mon epoux.

Hyde,surpris,ouvrit grans les yeux puis sourit.

Le roi parut étonné et lança:

-Pourquoi?

-J'aime Hyde plus que tout au monde et je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

Le roi Miyavi se tourna vers son plus jeune fils et dit:

-A toi de choisir,c'est de ta vie dont il est question.

Hyde courut dans les bras de tetsu et fit:

-OUI,oui,oui.

Tetsu embrassa Hyde et remercia le roi.

-Prince Tetsu.Appella Yukihiro.

Tetsu regarda son futur époux et suivit l'autre prince.

-Je veux que vous me promettiez de faire attention à mon petit frère.De l'aimer et toujours le protèger et le cherir.

-Bien sur,c'est promis.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et Hyde partis avec Tetsu et le roi Ken.

C'est ainsi que quelque jour plus tard furent célébrer les noces du prince et de son époux Hyde.

L'histoire raconte qu'ils adoptèrent une enfant qui devînt le prince du royaume Laruku an shieru.

FIN


End file.
